


Blame It On Lance

by DSMystery



Series: Sapphire Skies, Red Sand, Empty Space [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Rated Mature for some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSMystery/pseuds/DSMystery
Summary: Keith had long ago decided to blame everything on Lance. No coffee in the coffee maker? Lance probably drank it all. Water running cold in the shower? Lance probably used all the hot water. Thunderstorm that rolled in with no warning while Keith was riding his bike to the library? Lance had probably done a fucking rain dance without realizing it. Or maybe he had and did it just to spite Keith.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sapphire Skies, Red Sand, Empty Space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131935
Kudos: 12





	Blame It On Lance

Keith had long ago decided to blame everything on Lance. No coffee in the coffee maker? Lance probably drank it all. Water running cold in the shower? Lance probably used all the hot water. Thunderstorm that rolled in with no warning while Keith was riding his bike to the library? Lance had probably done a fucking rain dance without realizing it. Or maybe he had and did it just to spite Keith. 

Regardless of the problem, it could probably be traced back to Lance. But Keith’s current problem was without a doubt Lance’s fault, the current problem being, of course, that Keith and Lance had missed their flight. Lance just had to forget his favorite blue lion slippers at Keith’s parents’ house, where they had been spending the christmas holiday, and he just had to go back and get them. Keith had obviously made a mistake in inviting Lance, who had, quite literally, jumped at the chance to meet his best friend’s elusive family. Keith still had the bruises to prove it.

Lance was now in charge of finding them a new flight back to school, a job that Keith was hesitant in giving to the overly excited walking disaster but ultimately decided that he didn’t want the additional stress of socializing. So while Lance was flirting with the front desk attendant, Keith had found a corner to sit in. A nice secluded corner that was somewhat separate from the rest of the crowd and offered Keith a breather. Unfortunately for him, the three cups of coffee Keith had downed (one to stay awake, one to calm his nerves and the last to prevent him from throttling Lance) had run right through him. Which now meant he had to leave the safe confines of his corner in search of a bathroom. Damn Lance to hell and back.

With a long suffering groan, Keith leveraged himself up with the wall and turned his music up. Can’t talk to anyone if you can’t hear them. He set off away from the gate, heading towards the bathroom he had noticed out of the corner of his eye when sprinting through the airport. Upon reaching it, Keith immediately grimaced and turned around, the line leading out of it not appealing to him at all. With a huff, he wandered in the opposite direction in search of another, and hopefully less busy, bathroom. And as luck would have it, there was such a bathroom at the very end of the terminal, where it was almost a ghost town. A few people here and there were waiting for flights that wouldn’t depart for another few hours at least. Early birds and overachievers. If only Lance could have been like them. 

Keith slipped into the bathroom, very empty just like the gates outside and just how Keith preferred, and then a stall to relieve his bladder. His music was still blaring in his ears which is why when he left the stall he was totally not at fault for startling at the large figure that rushed past him towards the sinks. He wasn’t at fault for backpedaling, trying not to hit said figure, and barely being able to catch the door of the stall to prevent himself from falling backwards into the toilet. Nor was he at fault for only being able to catch himself with his forearms, the harsh metal of the door biting into his forearm. Hissing in pain and then glaring at the figure, who was hunched over the sinks, Keith righted himself and ripped out his earbuds.

“Are you fucking kidding me? How rude do you have to be to just knock someone over like that? And in the bathroom no less?”

No response. Keith growled and stalked towards the guy, grabbing onto his shoulder and spinning him around. The guy may have had height and bulk on his side but Keith was strong, unnaturally strong, and he was pissed too. Keith wasn’t expecting the crushing grip on his wrist however, nor was he expecting to be spun around himself with his shoulder shoved up to his ear and oh, now he was on his knees too. A few seconds passed, Keith trying to get his bearings on the sudden switch in positions before all pressure was removed.

“Shit, shit, fuck, I- I am so sorry, oh my gods-” He heard something bang against something and Keith stood up and turned around, taking a few steps back as he did. The man was leaning against the counter, more like sagging against it really, and he was breathing heavily. His silver eyes were blown wide in panic and horror. Keith, the shock temporarily abating his anger, frowned and stepped forward. 

“Hey it’s fine. It’s ok… are you ok?” Really, this man, who should have looked like the perfect male Adonis, now looked like he was five seconds from passing out. The man gave out a hoarse, choking laugh. 

“Am I alright? I should be asking you that. Fuck, I’m so sorry.”  
“Well I’ll be honest. I wasn’t really expecting that, but you’re the one who looks like they’re about to pass out so…”

With an embarrassed groan, the pale-yet-still-really-good-looking-Adonis pivoted on his foot and turned on the sink, leaning over to splash water on his face. Keith’s eyes lingered on his backside before shaking his head and stepping towards the sinks to wash his hands. 

“My name’s Keith.” There was a pause in the man’s splashing.

“Shiro. And uh, I’m really sorry. You didn’t get hurt did you?” Shiro had now straightened up and was patting his face dry with a paper towel.

Keith quirked a small smile. “Nah, nothing major. Might have a bruise.” He felt his phone vibrate from the pocket he had shoved it in previously and quickly wiped his hands dry on his pants. Lance’s name was at the top of the screen and Keith quickly answer with a vicious “What do you want?”

“Keith! Where are you? We have a new flight that leaves in just a few minutes! Hurry your ass up.” Lance hung up on the phone before Keith could reply.

“Well, looks like I have a plane to catch. It was nice meeting you Shiro. Even under the circumstances.” Keith smiled again. Shiro returned it, if a little hesitantly.

“Yeah, of course. Thanks for- well not being angry I guess?” Keith just gave a short laugh in response as he left, giving Shiro a last wave before ducking out of the bathroom and hurrying back up to his corner where Lance was impatiently waiting. 

“Jeez, you took forever. Hurry up man, we don’t want to miss this one too.”

Keith rolled his eyes but complied without any further comment, grabbing his backpack and hurrying after Lance who was already fast walking towards their next flight.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides in a corner* I have no excuses for abandoning this series


End file.
